


Just in time

by hannigraminsta



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:42:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27609146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannigraminsta/pseuds/hannigraminsta
Summary: What if you were tasked to do something, but no one would tell you what that task was? Well that is exactly the issue for Philomena Graham. She woke up one day with her memories gone and with a strange family that she felt like she knew forever. Having strange dreams and knowing things she shouldn't, Philomena has to navigate love, loss and tragedy, all while being a strange girl in an already strange place. Surely there's no such thing as being too weird for the already non-mundane?Can Philomena save Fred Weasley? Or will she let the future fall into ruin like it already has once before?I do not own any Harry Potter characters or affiliated content this is simply just for fun, I do own Philomena and Helvetica.
Relationships: Fred weasley x original female character, George Weasley x Original Female Character
Kudos: 4





	Just in time

Our story begins in a house perched in the middle of a field. A house that was not so much a house but a tower. Our story begins like any other day for the Weasley family. The sun was shining, birds were chirping and a light breeze was making its way through the rolling hills that were covered in bluebells, foxglove and primrose surrounding the unusual house that sat in the middle. No, sat wasn't the right word for it, no, this house was perched in the middle. The house looked like it used to be a small farm house or a cottage, and someone just forgot to stop building upwards, it was clearly held up by something otherworldly. The perched house had personality and is a character all of its own within our story. The house is what brought our story together.

The house sat, or rather, was perched in the middle of a field in the small town of Ottery St. Catchpole in Devon. It belonged to the Weasley family, some say it still does. There was Molly and Arthur, the parents of six boys and one girl. Charlie (who lived in Romania), Bill (who had his own place) and the others, Percy (or perfect Percy as he was called by the twins), Fred and George (the twins), Ron and Ginny. Now the Weasley family thought of it as more than a house, it was their home. Lovingly named The Burrow.

Our day begins as any other, as I've already said, sunshine, birds and a breeze. Molly Wealsey was hanging out fresh washing. Occasionally muttering a curse under her breath before throwing a warning over her shoulder, aimed at the twins. Who were, at that moment, pestering Percy. With a sigh she turned to hang up a bed sheet, and as she flipped it over the line, she heard the familiar - whoosh - of someone apparating.

"Is that you Arthur dear?" Molly called, as if it could be anyone else. He had popped out earlier that morning with Ron and Ginny to finish gathering some supplies for a camping trip that they had planned for the weekend, and were due to leave this afternoon. "Honey?" she called again when she didn't receive an answer. Molly peered around the sheet and was taken aback to discover someone who was clearly not her husband. A small girl with brown curly hair stood where her husband should have been, looking shaky and confused, with what appeared to be everything but the kitchen sink with her, including - curiously, everything needed for a first year at Hogwarts.

"Are you ok dearie? Where are your parents?" Molly asked the young girl, she couldn't have been older than the twins. Thinking she had just been separated from her parents in the midst of apparating. Molly reached out to the young girl, concern etched onto her well rounded face, as she did, the girl looked at her and spoke.

"I must save Fred Weasley." The girl said breathily, her voice small and strained, thick with a Northern Irish accent. Then as if she realised something she looked at Molly and a paleness settled over her already fair skin, a sheen of sweat evident on her face, "Where am I?" she asked before she crumpled to the ground, appearing to have fainted and Molly yelled for the boys to come and help her.

They carried the girl's seemingly lifeless body into The Burrow's living room. It was a cluttered space but it had a homely feel, the mantle had pictures of all the family, they each smiled and laughed in the photographs. There were books on the mantle, some by Gilderoy Lockheart, there was one by Newt Scamander and a few by Beedle the Bard, these were authors you wouldn't find in a normal household. You see, the Weasley family were no ordinary family, they were a wizarding family. But even this, a strange girl showing up out of nowhere seemingly performing underage magic, accompanied by no one, carrying all of the items needed for a first year at Hogwarts and saying something as ominous as 'I must save Fred Weasley,' was out of the ordinary for this already extraordinary family.

"George, you get some water for her to drink when she wakes up, Fred go with him and get a bowl of water with a cloth for her head, she's burning up. Percy, write a letter to Dumbledore and ask him to come at once!" Molly managed to get out in between panicked breaths, she decided to keep what the girl had said to herself. She was unsure as to what it could mean, not only for her Freddie, but for the girl lying on her sofa.

"Sweetie?" Molly said gently into the pale girl's ear, softly pressing the damp cloth to her head, a soft groaning emanating from the small girl strewn over the knitted blankets that lay on her couch. Molly was a caring woman, a homely woman who had a lot of excitement in her life, but this - this was more than she was used to. She dabbed the young girls head again and asked, "Can you hear me? What's your name honey?" The girl just groaned again in response, a crinkle in her brow and a sharp intake of breath telling the concerned woman that she was in pain. An ache settled in Molly's chest, even though she didn't know this child, even though she wasn't hers, she felt the instinct to protect her. To help her. Everything she knew about waking magic had apparently taken a day off, because she couldn't for the life of her, remember the waking charm.

What had seemed like a lifetime had passed before a familiar green glow emanated from her fireplace and Professor Albus Dumbledore stepped towards her, an unreadable expression on his weathered face and a fine layer of soot covered his peculiar robes and pointed hat. As if hearing something that no one else could, the elderly man twitched his head slightly and looked at the unconscious girl, a quizzical look passing over his face, he walked further into the room without a word nor a glance at Mrs. Weasley.

A barely audible, 'oh' escaped his lips as he kneeled down next to Molly and he took the young girl's hand in his own, a somber look settling on his features. He sat there for a moment before looking at the concerned woman, a look all too familiar to Molly passing his face, she knew without being told that he wanted to speak to her in private.

Standing up, she ushered her remaining children up the rickety stairs that nestled itself in the middle of the room, a chorus of disgruntled 'but Mum' and 'do we have to' followed them as they left. Turning once again to face the older man, Molly took a breath and made her way back to the sofa, crouching down to aid the girl once more.

"It appears her memories are fading rapidly, someone has cast a very specific Obliviate on the girl.' Dumbledore spoke, a shaky quality filling his tenor, 'From what I've seen, every memory she has had is being wiped, she looks older in some of them, I think she's from the near future." Somberly, he placed his hand on the girl's forehead, "I've never heard of anything such as this Molly. This is as important as Harry Potter." A grimace crossed the woman's face at the memory of what happened to the poor boy, all those years ago, she hadn't thought of him in a long time, he would be about Ron's age now.

"What does this mean Albus? What shall we do?" A panic starting to rise in her chest, he shook his head and sighed.

"She's been sent here to change something, something big. From what I've seen, she's the only hope we have in the future. Mr. Potter is important, yes. But she determines what happens after. I am going to have to Obliviate it from your mind my dear Molly, as to not influence the outcome." she nodded her head in understanding,

"Do it quickly, and then explain to me briefly what you want me to do. The kids, them too so they don't know the real reason why you were here." With that she beckoned her children down into the kitchen and with a brief flash of light the girl's sudden arrival had been wiped from their memories.

While Molly and her children attempted to recover from the powerful Obliviate charm he had used on them, Dumbledore reached once more into the young girl's mind, she was powerful to say the least, knowing things he had not heard of in many years, that had been nearly forgotten about. All of her memories had slipped away, the only things that remained were her name, Philomena Graham, the fact she was muggleborn, and the knowledge of the wizarding world, she had no memory of her family or why she was there.

She also knew every spell she had ever learned, he tried to suppress her knowledge of the advanced spells she knew but for some odd reason, possibly the magic in her blood, he wasn't able to, he was just able to pull a thin veil over it, within her reach at all times, but not at the forefront of her mind. There was also an echo of her mission, 'I must save Fred Weasley,' Dumbledore helped hide that in her mind - in plain sight however - for when the time was right. He couldn't determine why she had to save him, but it must be important. Deciding to wake her he cast enervate and spoke to her briefly explaining the situation but leaving out certain bits. Her green eyes looked up at him as he spoke, confusion swimming in her irises and recognition flickering through them as she looked at him, the puzzlement apparently coming from her inability to place where she knew him from, rather than what he was saying.

"Hello Philomena, I'm Professor Dumbledore, Headmaster at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, which appears you will be attending in September, correct?" in his pause she nodded, looking away from him looking as if she was going to speak but holding back and looking at him once more, tilting her chin at him to continue. "It appears you have no recollection of family or relatives is that correct?" She nodded in response, still looking at him with that curiosity in her eyes, "Well, I will ask the ministry if there is any record of you and go from there, yes? In the meantime, the Weasley's will take you in. Now" Dumbledore trailed off as he walked back to Molly and her children.

As he stepped towards her, Molly's face came out of its dazed expression and a huge smile split her face as she greeted him fondly, "Professor Dumbledore, what a pleasant surprise! You should have let us know you were coming, I would have made lunch! I haven't even clean-" she was cut off by a hand being held up in front of her, a gentle smile making its way onto the older man's face.

"There's no need Molly, I'm just here to bring Philomena Graham. She has no family to speak of and is in dire need of somewhere to stay, I thought, 'Where better than the most loving place on Earth?' And here we are, if it's too much hassle she can stay at the castle, I just thought it would be nice to be around other children" He said, gesturing behind him at the meek girl, who stood by the sofa with wide, wandering eyes and an obvious bewilderment on her face.

"No! No of course! Come in dear! I'm Molly, you can ask for anything if you need it! Lets get your stuff upstairs, Percy grab her trunk, this is Percy and thi-" Molly fussed over the girl and started introducing her to the family members that were still at the house. Fred, who was standing behind his mother tuned her out to study the girl and made note of the lack of soot on her clothes, unlike the Professor who indeed had soot on his, 'Curious' he thought, but shook his head thinking nothing of it.

When Professor Dumbledore left, the house turned to chaos, everyone trying to say hello and get her attention first, it got worse when Arthur returned with Ron and Ginny. Molly explained the situation to him while everyone tried to ask Philomena a million questions, each one registered and she could hear them, but none more so than one of the tall, red-haired twins - whom she gathered to be Fred - before she could reply to a single one Arthur cut in.

"Well we are going camping, hope you like it! Although, maybe I should have bought more sausages..." he trailed off sending a reassuring wink in the direction of the young girl who he could see was feeling a little overwhelmed. This calmed her down a little.

"Right! Right! Off you go you lot! Grab everything you need! Come on now hurry! Ginny dear will you show Philomena where your room is? Well I guess it's the both of yours now!" she added with a chuckle as she ushered them off, calling after them, "Tell her what she needs to bring with her!"

And with that Philomena was pulled into her and Ginny's room as the younger girl said with a smile, "It will be nice to have another girl around."


End file.
